Broken
by cherrybomb0388
Summary: With a single word and a harsh laugh, her entire world was shattered. Her heart wasn't the only thing that he broke though... HinaNaru, Contains Harsh Language, Character Abuse & Death, Rape & Violence. Oneshot, WIP abandoned for now cause it's terrible.


A/N: so... this is something i've been working on... and it's not for the big fans of the Hinata x Naruto. it's not going to have a happy ending. in anyway shape or form. so don't expect one please. i'd look at the summary for some of the things that will probably happen in the one if i were you. if those things aren't for you i'd go find another fic to read. well on the the story thingy. yeah.

---------------------------------------------------------

Broken

The single word of his response was like a kunai shoved into her chest, and his harsh laughter vibrated through her, magnifying the pain, pulling it deeper into her heart. Her sorrow was so sudden and strong that it overwhelmed her, suffocated her. She couldn't breath, she had to get away! But she couldn't run from the pain. It filled her, enveloped her, till all she wanted was to disappear, to push it away, to not feel the despair anymore. It filled her head; all she could think about was how he would never be hers. He didn't want her. He didn't care for her. He didn't love her. She couldn't handle it anymore.

So she broke.

---------------------------------------------------------

God damn that woman. He could hardly believe that even Hinata would try to play with his emotions. Oh, sure, he expected it out of the other girls, but not Hinata. Even if the Third had said that the villagers couldn't talk about his demon, that didn't stop them from hating him for it. And fuck, the kids weren't stupid! They knew that he was hated, just not why he was hated. Bastards. Just like their parents. They hated him, picked on him, screwed with him. Couldn't they just leave him alone? Was that too much to ask? It wasn't like he wanted to have the damn fox inside him! No one else seemed to have grasped that yet.

So now they fucked with his head and heart. He wanted to be loved, from the very bottom of his soul he wanted it, more than anything else. He wanted to be loved and to love someone. He'd never known his parents. Oh sure he knew who the were, and he knew what they did for him and for the village, but he didn't know then as people, as parents. He didn't love them. Now as he was getting into his late teens he started thinking about the fairer sex. He started trying to court some of the girls in the village. Not a single one ever gave him even a second glance.

Then some bitch decided that it would be funny to screw with his heart. She asked him out. Of course he immediately agreed; he was love starved at this point. But oh how he wished he'd said no. The evil bitch set him up; he showed up to their date, all dressed up and happy, but she and a group of friends jumped him. And of course he didn't fight girls. Just wasn't right, cause he would have kicked their asses; he was jounin at this point, and the girls weren't even ninja. So he didn't fight back at all.

From that point it became a game for the village girls. They tried to trick him into going on dates with them, make him believe that they were sincere, that they weren't like the other girls. But they always were. Always. So eventually he gave up entirely, and rejected every offer he got. It wasn't worth it.

So when Hinata asked him to go out with her, said she loved him and always had, he couldn't help it. He laughed. He was so surprised that someone he'd always considered a friend, not all that close a friend, but still a friend, that she would act just like the village girls he hated so much. It was too much. He couldn't get anything out beyond a "No" out before he had to turn away. He couldn't help it. It hurt so much.

Why do people fuck with him so much? Why do people he considered friends screw with his heart, just so they could get a few laughs? He'd always thought Hinata was better than that. Wouldn't be the first time he was wrong about a person that he truly thought of as a friend.

He hated women. They were evil, all of them. They got more pleasure out of twisting people's emotions then anything else. Some didn't do it as much as the rest, but they still did it. And enjoyed it.

Bah. He wouldn't think about it anymore. Wasn't worth it. He knew that it would happen again, and if he flipped out this bad on every occasion he'd never get anything done. Besides he had a mission tomorrow. He needed to get some dinner, and then head to bed. Had to be up pretty early tomorrow. He'd stop at Ichikaru's for some ramen and then hit the sack. Yeah, that sounded like a plan to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------

He said no. But, that couldn't be right. She said she loved him, that she wanted him. Why would he say no? He should have said yes. She loved him so of course he had to love her back. right? Of course. He was just joking with her. Haha. He did love her, she knew he did. He had to. He loved her.

There was no reason for him not to love her, right? Right?

She'd gotten a lot stronger. She had. She'd gotten stronger for him. So he had to love her for that. Didn't he?

But, but what if he didn't? But of course he did. He had to.

Haha. What was she so worried about? He loved her! He didn't have a choice about it! She'd said she loved him, right? He had to love her! Haha. He'd only said no to tease her. Naruto was so mean. But she loved him for it.

What a good idea! She'd go surprise him! Haha! He'd like that! She'd surprise him in his sleep! Haha! He'd love that! She'd get him back for teasing her. Plus she could let him know that she knew he was teasing! She'd make sure he was hers. He'd be hers forever.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Man he loved ramen. It was one of those things in life that after you enjoy it, you forget all your troubles. Or at least it was for him. He knew that some people didn't like ramen, but he could never figure out how. Well he'd just except that other people had different opinions, even if they were wrong. Heh.

He'd all but forgot the incident with Hinata by now. It didn't matter anymore anyway. More important things to worry about. Like that mission tomorrow.

Speaking of which he'd better get to sleep soon. Yeah after some sleep he'd forget all about Hinata. Yeah.

-------------------------------------------------------------

There he was. There he was! Asleep! Oh she'd surprise him for sure! She knew he'd love it. Just like he loved her. Because he did love her. She Knew it. She'd make sure of it. He'd love her and only her. Haha!

But what about the demon? Yes, yes, it might pose a problem for her. She didn't want it interfering, did she? Of course not! Hmmm... wait... yes, that was an idea! She'd seal it! Yes she'd use a Goguofuuin! Yes, yes that would work! Then that pesky demon wouldn't be able to interfere with their love! Haha! She loved him so much!

There it was done. Now all she had to do was make sure her love didn't run away. Hehe. That was easy. All it took was a few taps with her Jyuken to paralyze his arms and legs. But just to be sure she'd tie him up. Yes, yes, better to be safe then sorry! Haha! She didn't want him escaping!

Ohh... how wonderful... Naruto slept only in his boxer. Well this only made Hinata's job a little more easy then! Haha! Now she didn't have to waste time cutting off so much clothing! Oh this was going to be so much fun! Naruto was going to love this, she knew it!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Eh...? What? What's going on? Why couldn't he move? Hey, Fox! What was going on?! Huh? Why didn't that damn Fox respond? Wait... What was that? He heard somebody talking.

A girl. Or young women. But definitely female. What was she saying though? Something about something being hers forever... wait could she mean him?! Shit!

Shit shit shit! He wished he could at least see! But the lights were out in his apartment, and it was still very late at night by his judgement... He hadn't been blind folded so he could still see shapes of stuff in the dark. He could see the woman moving around erratically in his apartment... What the fuck did she want with him?

Shit. He wanted to ask her what she was doing, but part of him didn't want her to know he was awake just yet. There had to be some way for him to get out of this. But what the fuck happened to Kyuubi? he hadn't heard so much as a growl or even a low animal chuckle out of the demon. Normally the damn Fox would be using this time to make fun of Naruto for getting himself into situations like this. So why wasn't he doing it now? Shit. The only other time the demon had ever been this silent was when that bastard Orochimaru used that seal on him during the chuunin exams. But this couldn't possibly be the snake ninja could it? Sasuke killed him, like 2 years ago, right?

Crap. The woman was coming back towards him. What was she doing?! She was crawling on top of him and... she was naked! what the fuck was going on?! He could feel her breasts against his bare chest. She was so soft... AHHH! What the fuck! She bit him! Hard! That really hurt his neck! It was hard enough that it might of even draw blood... Damn it that hurt...

Argh!! What the hell was she doing?! It felt like she was cutting into his fucking chest! Jesus Christ, that hurt!! What the fuck is up with this woman! Why couldn't he move?! He needed to stop her! She was going to kill him!

In that instant, Naruto realized that he was afraid. Very afraid.

-------------------------------------------------------------

U-Z-U-M-A-K-I-N-A-R-U-T-O-&-H-Y-U-U-G-A-H-I-N-A-T-A-F-O-R-E-V-E-R. There she was done. Hehe. But look. She'd made a mess. There was blood all over Naruto. Hehe. Well she liked the taste of him when she marked him on the neck, it would be so erotic to lick up Naruto's blood off his chest. Hehe. The thought of made her blush, but it also made things lower on her body grow damp. Heh. That would have to wait. First she needed to clean Naruto up.

Mmmm... He tasted so good... and all the little intakes of breath, and all the little whimpers he made as she licked his skin clean, teasing at the letters carved into his chest, all his little noises made her so hot. God, she loved him so much.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: insane people are hard to do... grr...

Goguofuuin - Five-Part Seal - it's the same jutsu that Orochimaru used on naruto in the Forest of Death to seal his chakra. it was later removed by Jiraiya during his training for the 3rd round of the chuunin exam. basically it screws up the exchange of charka between Naruto and Kyuubi so that not only could he not use any of the demons chakra, but he also has a hard time using his own. It's a very advanced sealing jutsu.

Jon


End file.
